


Little Something

by mlyn



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-04
Updated: 2005-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/pseuds/mlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary helps Jeff with his insomnia. Jeff wants to pay him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45547) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



Most people would probably enjoy four weeks in Africa. It's an exotic place, with clear sunny skies every day and exciting opportunities for activities. It could provide the perfect vacation.

Unless you were Jeff Sanderson, Delta Force sergeant first class and lifelong insomniac.

Jeff wiped his sweaty face on the sleeve of his t-shirt and finished assembling his rifle. Cleaning it was hardly worth the effort, as he got so much oil and sweat all over it in the process that it was almost as nasty when he finished as when he'd started. At least he was confident he'd gotten all the sand and dust out of the interior parts. Wouldn't do to have a professional sniper's weapon lock up in the middle of action...not that they were seeing much action.

With his gun cleaned and stored, he lay down on his bunk and looked around the quiet hangar. Too hot to sleep, and he was so restless with inactivity that he had been suffering from insomnia all week anyway.

Now it was 3:30, and pretty much everyone was asleep. A few guys were wandering around doing whatever, but they were being quiet. Everything seemed peaceful, and it was driving Jeff nuts.

Giving up on being any more productive, he stripped off his t-shirt and turned out his light. In the dimness, the night sounds were suddenly amplified: low murmurs and laughter in the Rangers' area, Hoot's even breathing on the other side of their bunk netting, vehicles moving around outside the hanger. Just enough noise to keep him from falling asleep, as if he could.

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to focus. He told himself to focus on not thinking anything, to let sleep come, because in two hours he had to get back up again for work and he couldn't risk being too tired to be there for his guys if they needed him. What if Hoot went into Mog on a mission and needed backup? He couldn't very well...

Jeff pushed his fists into his eyes, groaning under his breath. Why couldn't he just relax?

He suddenly heard the sound of sandals on the concrete next to his bunk, and then something tugged the sheet twisted around his legs. Before he could process what was happening, a warm weight stretched out on top of him.

"Looks like you need a little something."

Gary Gorden. His night was suddenly looking up.

"God bless you," Jeff whispered back. Gary huffed a laugh and kissed him, tongue sliding in wet and slick.

This kind of thing didn't happen all the time. Gary would jump him only when he felt like it, although it seemed like he had a knack for sensing when Jeff needed "a little something" the most. Jeff was usually pretty thankful, but rarely got to show his thanks. Gary would only stick around long enough to bring him off. Jeff wasn't hurt, but he wondered why Gary always refused to be compensated.

Sliding his hands down to Gary's waist, he pushed the sweat-dampened boxers below his muscular ass and filled his palms with flesh. Gary bit his tongue and pushed his hips closer, grinding against Jeff's swelling cock.

Fuck, Gary turned him on hard and fast. Within a few minutes Jeff's entire body was aching, mouth raw from kissing a guy who hadn't shaved in three days, cock thoroughly enjoying all the nice friction from Gary's energetic hips. But it wasn't going to be enough to bring him off. He panted into Gary's mouth and wriggled a hand between them, trying to get a grip on both their cocks for a quick jerk off. Gary reached down too and grabbed his wrist.

"That's not what I'm here for," he whispered. Before Jeff could word a protest, Gary slid down his body, putting his knees on the ground and dragging Jeff down the bunk until he was within reach. Jeff shoved the sheet out of their way and gripped Gary's shoulders, shuddering with anticipation as Gary bent his head.

Gary put his lips around the head of Jeff's cock and hollowed his cheeks, sucking him in with sheer vacuum force. Jeff tried to stifle his moan.

Gary licked him up and down to get him totally wet. Then he licked him up and down to clean up all that dried sweat and pre-come. Then he just kept licking, and added in a whole bunch of fantastic sucking, taking Jeff deep and even squeezing his throat muscles around the tip of Jeff's cock. Delta didn't do anything half-assed.

Jeff grunted and grabbed Gary's shoulders, his fingers digging in while his hips jerked. He couldn't help it; Gary sucked him too close too soon, and Jeff needed some release. He thrust shallowly at first, then deeper when Gary moaned and clutched his hips eagerly. Pretty soon his hips were bucking off the bed, driving his cock deep into Gary's mouth.

Gary put a hand on his thigh to pin him down, and with that it was all over. Jeff whimpered as his cock jerked and pulsed, feeling Gary's cheeks flex as he swallowed. He knew they were both making too much noise for such close quarters, but he couldn't help himself.

Gary licked him clean and sat up. He leaned over and pressed a sloppy kiss to Jeff's mouth, then stood and pulled up his boxers. Jeff could see he was hard.

"Get some sleep," Gary whispered, and walked away.

Fuck. Jeff really wanted to go after him, but now he was all tired.

* * *

The next day Jeff didn't see Gary until target practice at nine, and then it was business as usual, like all the other mornings after one of Gary's blow jobs. He smiled in a friendly way at Jeff, said hello when they were close enough for it to not be weird, and stuck by the side of his best friend, Randy Shugart. No weirdness in sight.

This time Jeff was determined not to let it go, though. He'd gotten three wonderful, restful hours of sleep after Gary had left him the night before, and though he'd had to rush through a late breakfast, his disrupted schedule was worth oversleeping. He was rested, sharp, on top of his game, and determined to deliver some reciprocity.

The rest of his morning was filled with his usual PT. He had a run on the beach with Hoot, lifted some weights in the meager gym the base had set up, and ran back down to the beach to rinse off his workout sweat before lunch. After lunch the D-boys had an intelligence briefing from Griz Martin, who had been in the city the afternoon before, and discussed what he'd gathered for a full ninety minutes.

After that there was downtime. Lots and lots of downtime, during which Jeff had the chance to reflect on every moment Gary had been in his presence during the day. He found himself soldering circuitry and testing electrical connections while thinking only about the taste of his own come on Gary's lips. That was damn hot, he thought as he moved a puddle of melted metal around with the tip of his soldering iron.

It wasn't like he had a thing for Gorden. He just believed that good deeds deserved the same in return, and if that meant he could get laid two nights in a row, he wasn't going to turn down the idea.

* * *

Gary and Randy sat together at dinner, as usual. Not wanting to rock the boat too hard, Jeff sat down from them at the Delta table, with Hoot, and ate quietly. Hoot didn't say anything about the night before, but Jeff could from the knowing looks they'd exchanged that Hoot had heard at least some of what had gone on. Hoot was cool about it, at least.

Later, he worked some more on electronics while some of the guys joined the Rangers to watch a movie, then rubbed his eyes and stretched for the benefit of whoever might notice. He made a trip to the latrines and got ready for bed, then stretched out and listened to music on his Walkman for a while. It took all of his skills to keep himself relaxed, listening to the music and concentrating on nothing, and above all not letting himself get hard. It was a challenge.

Finally the hangar was quiet and dark again, and he felt like the time was right. He got up and went over to Gorden's bunk, visualizing how he was going to slide to his knees and use nothing but his mouth to work Gary's cock into aching hardness.

The bunk was empty.

He looked around, but couldn't see anyone out of place. No sounds out of the ordinary, either.

Jeff's mouth formed a silent curse, but that was the only sign of his frustration. He moved quickly through the hangar, looking to see who was still up and about. Gary wasn't among the night owls. He checked outside, the latrines and intelligence briefing tent. There were a few other places to hide, but they weren't as probable for someone to go if they didn't want to be seen.

Finally his eye landed on the mess tent. Nodding to himself, he quietly moved over and dropped into a crouch in the shadow of the intelligence tent.

Not a sound came from the kitchen. Nothing ruffled the sides of the tent except wind.

He stood and crossed the last few yards of dry dirt, making sure he wasn't casting a shadow on the tent as he knelt outside it. The moon was waning but still pretty bright.

Finally, a whisper of sound, maybe a hand against clothing. The wind was picking up and Jeff had a hard time hearing over it, but he knew he'd heard something. He stood and slipped inside.

"Gary!" a voice whispered warningly.

Jeff's eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, so he had little trouble seeing the two figures leaning against the metal counter next to the sinks. One shadow, the taller one, turned toward the door.

"Jeff. Something I can help you with?"

"Drop the act, Gorden." Oh god, he was hard. Hard as diamonds. He sarcastically congratulated himself on his self control, then said aloud, "You sneaking to the mess for professional reasons?"

"You following me for the same?"

Jeff approached and realized he recognized the other person. It was Shug. Fuck, what had he interrupted?

"I came looking for you," he clarified, "because I owe you something."

Gary put his hands on the edge of the counter and leaned back, arms bracing himself. "And that is?"

Fuck, Gary was practically offering himself. He knew why Jeff was there, and Jeff knew exactly what he wanted to do. But he was also conscious of Randy watching them with his intense gaze, the one that missed nothing. Screw it, he told himself. Gary and Randy weren't in a dark mess tent to play pinochle.

He stepped closer to Gary, focused on his mouth but not making any obvious moves.

"Told you," Randy chuckled.

That low laugh rang in Jeff's ears, and his face flushed with anger. He didn't like Randy's cocksure attitude. He started to back away but Randy was behind him, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Cool down, Jeff."

Jeff tried to pull away but the arm tightened. "What the fuck, Shug?" Jeff hissed.

Gary shushed him, stepping away from the counter. "It's obvious why you're here, Jeff."

"Not to be Randy's bitch, that's for fucking sure."

"Shut up," Randy interrupted. "Both of you." He loosened his arm around Jeff's waist and moved his hand down over Jeff's crotch, cupping him through his shorts and squeezing gently. Jeff had gone soft when Randy had laughed at him, but god help him, that hand felt good. "I'm making you nervous," he continued in Jeff's ear, lips brushing. "But there's no reason to be nervous when I'm here for the same reason as you are. To enjoy myself."

Jesus. He hadn't planned for any of this. He just wanted to get Gary alone somewhere, do their thing, and go to bed. Randy getting into the mix was making it uncertain and volatile. He twisted again, wondering if Randy would forgive him if he put an elbow in his stomach. He didn't like being held down. At least, he didn't like it when there was nothing pleasurable about the situation.

But then Randy let him go. "You do your thing. Ignore me."

Jeff blinked, then looked at Gary standing in front of him. Grinning, Gary stepped closer and reached out to hold Jeff's face, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Jeff could feel his lips trembling, and pressed harder against Gary's mouth to make them stop. Gary opened his mouth and thrust his tongue between Jeff's lips, flicking it as eagerly as he had while licking Jeff's cock the night before. The memory made Jeff twitch and start to harden again. He pulled back to suck in a breath, making eye contact with Gary.

"You okay?" Gary whispered, searching his gaze.

In that instant, Jeff knew for certain that Gary wasn't messing with him. He groaned and kissed him back.

He pushed up Gary's t-shirt and ran his fingertips up his chest, examining the curve of his muscles by touch, thumbing the stiffening nipples. Gary hissed and stripped off his shirt, then bit Jeff's lips in another kiss. His hips bumped against Jeff's, his cock a hard, hot ridge behind the fabric of his shorts.

Jeff pushed Gary back against the counter and slid to his knees again, this time quickly pulling Gary's shorts down to mid-thigh. He was naked underneath; most guys were, because of the heat.

Gary spread his legs to keep the shorts in place, but the action also thrust his hips forward. Jeff grinned and gripped the base of his cock, holding it for his mouth to cover the tip. He licked the salty wetness off the head, running his tongue around the crown and down the shaft before taking him deeper inside.

"Jesus," Gary gasped. Jeff heard Randy chuckle again and move closer. A pair of hands cupped his face from behind, fingers touching his cheeks.

"I can feel him through you," Randy whispered to Jeff. Jeff moaned.

Gary nudged him away. "I have to lay down," he said hoarsely. Jeff nodded and leaned back, feeling Randy right behind him, so close their clothes brushed.

Gary kicked off his shorts and laid his clothes on the ground as a makeshift bed, then stretched out and got comfortable while Jeff repositioned himself. Gary then reached down and pushed his fingers through Jeff's hair, massaging his scalp. Jeff pushed into the touch and lowered his head, taking Gary's cock into his mouth again. He let his mind go blank, enjoying the taste of Gary's arousal, the silkiness of his shaft. It gradually grew harder in his mouth, flushing with hot blood under the skin, semen making his balls draw up. He seemed so close, thrusting deeply into Jeff's mouth, cock swelling, breath panting...

There were hands pulling Jeff's boxers down in the front. Jeff jerked and pulled back, startled, gasping. Gary groaned and dropped his hips back to the ground.

"Keep going," Randy murmured. He pulled Jeff's cock out and held it gently in his fist, rubbing his thumb over the head. "You almost had him."

Jeff arched into Randy's fist and took Gary into his mouth again. He tried to make it fast, not wanting to lose his concentration with Randy jacking him. But then Randy's hand pushed into his hair, gripping it harder than Gary's fingers, pulling his head up an inch.

He got the hint to slow down and took a deep breath, focusing. Gary pushed up into his mouth, the head of his cock rubbing against Jeff's palate. Randy's hand left his hair and stroked down his spine, pulling his boxers down around his thighs.

Jeff swirled his tongue around the head of Gary's cock and teased the tip.

Randy's fingers slid down the cleft of his ass, circling his sensitive opening.

Shifting his weight to one arm, Jeff brought his hand up and cupped Gary's balls. He massaged them with his fingertips, feeling the testicles react to his touch.

Randy's dry fingers went away, then came back wet and slick. Jeff's body yielded to them with no resistance or pain.

Gary gasped and bucked, his fingers gripping Jeff's hair more tightly. He tried to say something but didn't get further than a tiny sound of desperation. Jeff gripped the base of his cock and sucked firmly, trying to coax Gary's climax from deep inside him.

Randy's fingers moved around Jeff's hip to his erection and held it gently.

Gary made a strangled gasp and shook from head to toe, his cock surging and pulsing in Jeff's mouth. Jeff swallowed as best he could, but some of Gary's come dripped out of his mouth.

Randy's arm came around his waist and pulled him backward, pressing his ass flush against Randy's pelvis. The hand on his cock tightened to a brutal grip as Randy's husky voice rasped in his ear again.

"Can I fuck you?"

"Please," Gary and Jeff said in unison.

The hand on his cock steadied him, holding him frozen in time in the instant Randy's cock pierced him. He caught his breath, heartbeat throbbing behind his eyes. Gary was in front of him, kneeling, blond hair falling over his forehead. "Breathe, Jeff..."

The air rushed out of him as Randy pushed in. He pulled Jeff more upright so that he was kneeling with his legs spread, sitting back in Randy's lap. Gary knelt between his legs and kissed him deeply, wrapping his fingers around Randy's on Jeff's cock. He began to stroke as Randy began to thrust.

"Fuck, Jeff, I love your ass," Randy groaned in his ear. His hips flexed powerfully against Jeff, not really penetrating as much as grinding deeper and deeper.

Jeff bit Gary's lip as Gary pulled out of the kiss. Gary leaned against him, breath panting into Jeff's open mouth. "So fucking happy you found us."

Jeff pushed his hips back to meet a thrust. It was hard to move much in either direction, onto Randy's cock or into Gary's and Randy's fists, and the inability was frustrating as hell. He held himself steady by grabbing Gary's shoulders, his fingers digging into thick muscle. "Just pay back," he panted.

"I don't need pay back," Gary whispered.

"If he wants to pay you back, let him," Randy grunted. He stopped thrusting, bracing Jeff's hips with both hands as he pulled out completely, until just the head of his cock brushed Jeff's hole. He knelt there, circling his hips.

Jeff reached back for him, finding his waist and clawing to get his fingers around it to pull Randy forward. "Randy, please..."

Gary tightened his fist around Jeff's cock. The friction was almost unbearable, even with pre-come making his shaft slick. "Oh, fuck, baby," he groaned to Jeff. "You gonna beg for it?"

Randy thrust in hard. Jeff came, shaking uncontrollably as come pumped out of him and over Gary's fist. He could feel his ass clenching around Randy's cock, the tight muscles burning.

Randy waited until he'd relaxed, then pulled back for a final thrust. Jeff could feel the cock twitching inside him as Randy groaned and slumped against his back.

"Nice," Gary whispered, and lifted his dripping hand to his mouth. Jeff watched him for a moment, then leaned over and licked the missed drops of come off Gary's stomach. Randy groaned again, pushing his pelvis against Jeff's ass even though he was no longer hard.

Jeff felt Gary's fingers toying with his nipples and straightened up. They pulled apart, acknowledging that the moment was over and it was time to head back.

Jeff looked over his shoulder at Randy. "I was surprised to find you in here," he said.

Randy tied off his condom and tossed it into the trash, then stood. "Yeah, well..." He seemed shy, now that everything was over.

"We won't tell if you won't." Gary pulled up his shorts and ran a short burst of water in the sink to rinse the stickiness off his hands.

"Of course not." Obviously none of them would say anything, but that didn't mean Jeff knew how to deal with this. Feeling awkward, Jeff pulled on his own clothing. When they were all dressed again, Randy came over to him.

"If you want in on this..."

"Nah, I don't want to ruin your thing." Maybe this explained why Gary never let Jeff satisfy him.

Randy smiled in his more customary tightlipped manner. "Be cool, Jefferson. You never know when this might happen again."

Gary slipped by them to head outside and brushed a playful, smacking kiss against Jeff's cheek. "Only when you need it."

Jeff smiled and nodded at Randy. Randy squeezed his arm and followed Gary, moving silently into the night.

Jeff let out a breath and went to the sink, leaning on the counter and thinking about what had happened.

Gary and Randy. Gary and Randy and him. All Delta operators, on active duty, sneaking off in the middle of the night for quick, silent fucks. If the Army found out what they were doing, their lives would be over.

He could deal with that, he decided. They were professionals. They knew how to be discreet. But he'd deal with it later, because right now, he was ready for sleep.


End file.
